1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a queen size air bed, and more particularly to a queen size air bed with a baffle securely received in the air bed to separate the air bed into two portions so that influence caused by vibration in one portion and transmitting to the other portion is minimized.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional air bed (9) is shown. The air bed (9) is made of plastic or the like. When the air bed (9) is in use, air is pumped into the air bed (9). When the air bed (9) is not in use, the operator is able to discharge the air inside the air bed (9) to deflate the air bed (9) so that the air bed (9) is able to be stored in a compact space.
The air bed (9), no matter the size, is easily influenced by any kind of vibration in any portion of the air bed (9). That is, if one person sleeping on one side of the air bed (9) turns or gets up in the middle of the night, no matter how carefully the person moves, the slightest vibration transmits easily to every portion of the air bed (9), such that if there is another person sleeping on the air bed (9), the vibration becomes disturbing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved air bed to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved air bed with a baffle in the air bed so that influence caused by vibration on one side of the air bed to the other side of the air bed is minimized.